Alecescaping the volturi
by VampiresCantBiteThemselves
Summary: Alec tries to escape, but instead gets punished by pranks! Poor Alec. NOTE: you never know what might happen!
1. Trying to escape

A/N: So i discovered i like Alec more than Jasper.

Summary: Alec wants to leave the volturi, but Jane isn't happy. After he tries to escape, the volturi decide to pull pranks on him. FUNNY PRANKS! (mostly jane, heidi, demitri, and the new member -Alec's best friend- Alfredo, who has a healing power, but decides to play with Alec.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, except Alfredo.

* * *

AlecPOV

I hated being here. I hated the vollturi. My only friend was Alfredo, AKA, Al. I was planing on escaping tonight. I didn't need to pack, but I had to wait until night. I had a very good plan. I thought I knew how to escape Demitri, hide my sent. I was wrong...

"Bye, Al. I'll see you later hopefully. I'm tired of the Volturi's orders."I said

"Alec, don't go. Who will be by my side?" Alfredo said. He was as old as me. He had short hair up to his eyes, and it was orange. Acording to Jane he was 'gorgeous,and as hot as the sun!'. Jane aparently had a crush on him.

"Al, i told you i'll see you later. Plus i need someone to take care of Jane, not like if she needs it, but still. She'll be very happy"

"Ugh! I told you. I DO NOT LIKE YOUR SISTER! I like... Umm... Well I can't tell you."

"Ok then. Gotta go, bye." I said. It was night and i started running towards the weast part of Italy towards France. I would get on a plane and fly to the Cullens. Mabye they'll accept me. Hopefully Alice already saw me coming, and that I had no intention on hurting them. I stopped running, already a hundred miles away from home. Mabye i should call them... I got out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number it rang three times then some one answered.

"hello?" Carlisle said

"Hi Carlisle, this is Alec. First of all I have no intentions of hurting you or your family. Second I would like to jo-"Something hit me. I got up from the floor to realise that demitri was standing there with Jane next to him.

"Demitri, Jane how did you... What are..?" I said confused. Then Jane mouthed 'sorry' and simled directly at me. Pain shot through me. I could see jane smiling at me concentrated, and Demitri laughing.

"..Stop...haha...Jane.... HAHAHA!... JANE STOP IT IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!"Demitri yelled. Jane stoped torturing me, and I layed there on the floor breathing hard.

"Oww...Jane did you really have to do that!?" I said, trying to get up.

"Well, Aro tought it was time to punish you for all the times you misbehaved. So now you have to watch out. Let's just say Aro isn't the nicest person, and that his punishment is torture." She said. My eyes widened in horror.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I said

"hmm, i don't know..." Jane answered."I think Heidi might have something in mind..."


	2. Dare, eat a cow!

"We brought him back" Demetri said

"Good, I have a plan…" Heidi said with a mischievous smile on her face, but too low for me to hear. "Hey Alec could you come here for a sec?" She pointed towards a closet that was impossible to escape, even for a vampire.

"No, what do you think I am, stupid?" I yelled

"Well I thought you might want it the nice way. I also thought you liked to walk with your right foot… just saying" She said.

I rapidly walked to the room.

As I got in the room, Heidi, Jane, Demetri, and even Alfredo came in. The all got around me.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked

"Nothing, we just wanna play Week truth or dare. We all know some of us-"Heidi said, looking at me and Alfredo"-Tend to escape and cheat."

"You all know the rules. Jane's the judge. Whoever doesn't complete their task gets tortured by her for 10 minutes. The game lasts a week or less depending on the dare. Truths have to be interesting, no personal things, and NO FIRE." Demetri explained.

"Okay. Alec, truth or dare?" Jane asked. I thought about it for a second. Thruth was too risky.

"Dare" I said. Heidi got a huge smile on her face, and so did Jane. I tried to think of what they were planing, but with them it could be anything.

"Okay, listen closely. You will have to buy the equivalent of half a cow. Then you are to eat it all while we watch. Every little piece." Heidi said. My eyes widened in horror. Vampires don't eat food two reasons. First it offers no nutritional value. Second it tastes like dirt, and then you have to puke it out. I'm pretty sure not even the Cullens did that. This was in second place next to Jane's torture. Only felix dared me to do it. Once. Well, mostly because I puked on him, but still.

"NO WAY!" I said.

"Okay, torture it is..." Jane murrmured.

"Ugh, i'll get the credit card." I told her, I really couldn't call it MY credit card because i'm only 14, and therefor not an adult. I was allowed to buy anything, but it still wasn't mine. I had a lot of money, but not in my power. I hated being stuck at 14.

I bought the meat equivalent of half a cow, and put it in the middle of the room. They all came with me because they didn't trust me. I grabbed a huge shunk of meat, and put it in my mouth. It tasted horrible. It tasted like if you were making a mud pie in your backyard, and shoved it all in your mouth. I gave all of them a death glare, and tried to eat at vampire speed, not tasting the food. When i was finnaly done, it felt like if my stomach entirely full. I am a vampire. I can't change, and therefor my stomach doesn't expand. My skin is hard, and nothing will happen, but that's not what i'm worried about. What I'm worried about is the fact that I would have to puke a half cow in less than half an hour.

"Ugh, This was horrible." I said. They all look at me, amazed. They probably didn't expect me to actually eat it.

"Okay, see you tomorow Alec. I don't wanna be anywhere near you." Heidi said. She opened the door, ,and I stayed there standing. They all left except for Al and Demetri.

"Wow, dude. That was discusting!" Al said. "You should have looked at your face, haha, you looked like if you were gonna cry. If that's possible." Al said. I was about to respond, but I felt sick. I put my right hand over my mouth, and my left one in my stomach. THey looked at me and backed away. I ran to the nearest bathroom, fell on my knees, and puked. I felt horrible. If it was possible I would been sweating a lot right now. I felt my forhead, it was warmer than usual. I puked again. I stayed here for an hour getting rid of what I ate. This was actually worse than Jane.

After I was done, I went to my room. I imidiately went to my bed and layed down. I felt worse than sick. I started thinking that Al might help me, with his healing power, but it wasn't possible. His power was limited, and only worked to put back Vampires. Any vampire could do it himself, but he made it painless. That's why Aro wanted him. That was one reason, the other was that he signed a contract. He signed Jane's famous contract of 'Be on my side, or be tortured.' My stomach was killing me, and I had a headache. Worse than that, I was thirsty, but too sick to go hunting. I wanted to tell Heidi to get me something to drink, but I already knew she wouldn't do it. I changed clothes from the khaki pants and a polo, to a purple/sky blue-ish cotton t-shirt w/ cotton pj pants. I went back to my bed, and I stayed in my bed all night with both hands on my stomach.

-next day-

I heard a knock on my door.

"come in" I said, finnaly feeling a little bit better. All of them came in and stood around me.

"Here." Said Demetri. He gave me a gold watch with a few dimonds around it. Whenever we played a game, if you completed a task, you got a prize. I grabbed the watch and put it on. Then they all started leaving.

"Hey, who's next?" I asked.

"Oh, we decided to not play anymore." Jane said. My body started shaking, and I jumped at the nearest vampire, Demetri. Then my stomach hurt, so i just crashed into him. Bad idea. Everyone knew that if you got on Demetri's nerves, you couldn't hide. He grabbed my wrist and bit it. I started to get a stinging sensation. I backed away, rubbing my wrist, and they all left. This is one of the reasons I want to leave. Stupid Volturi.

* * *

A/N: SO do you like it? This is payback. Also I was playing w/ the idea of nuclear radiation. What do you think would happen if a vampire got nuclear radiation? -I got the idea after of reading a national gegraphic mag. (I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT)

This is like karma 'cause in a fanfic I read Alec was being such a jerk, and it kinda ruined my day. I wont explain why because no one understands my mind, but he did and it made me angry. This is what happens.

=dialouge between me and alec=

M: Why are you being such a jerk!?

A: Well 'Cause...

M: You ruin my day. I love you but still...

A: What did you say?

M: Nothing, that's not my point. Anyways how will you get out of the casle now that you made me angry?

A: IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT PERSON WROTE A FANFIC OF ME BEING A JERK!!!

M: Okay, sorry. Anyways, does nuclear radiation do anything to vampires?

A: I dont know, mabye Aro does, but I don't wanna talk to any of the volturi. THAT COW WAS HORRIBLE! wait a sec, IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!

M: You know I only hurt you 'cause people will then take care of you.

A: Okay...?

BYE!


End file.
